Honest Trailer - Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith is the 130th episode in Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr and Andy Signore. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the third film in the Star Wars prequel trilogy, Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005). It was published on December 15, 2015, to coincide with the theatrical release of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. It is 6 minutes 16 seconds long. It has been viewed over 8.2 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith on YouTube "The best Star Wars prequel...by default, simply because something occasionally happens, even if that something is a lizard chasing a robot on a unicycle." '~ Honest Trailers - Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith'' Script From Disney's bitter ex-boyfriend (George Lucas) comes the finale of the saga so bad, this ridiculous, overacted, disappointing mess is known as the good one ('''Darth Vader: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!): Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith. Return to a time long ago, when there was still hope that the prequels could stick the landing, with a film that starts out semi-promising, then falls flat on its stupid face. Watch Star Wars finish its turn to the dark side as everything you've grown to hate returns... Palpatine: Midi-chlorians. Obi-Wan: Younglings. Palpatine: Count Dooku. ...and cringe as Anakin Skywalker completes his journey from annoying kid to obnoxious teenager to insufferable Jedi Knight, in a performance so robotic, his body finally catches up to his acting (shows Darth Vader being raised on a table)...although to be fair, no one can make this dreck sound natural: Anakin: Love won't save you, Padmé. Only my new powers can do that. Natalie Portman is back, and she's just kinda there. Weep as this once proud queen, senator, and warrior spends the whole movie barefoot and pregnant, and finally witness what the whole trilogy has been building to: Anakin Skywalker becoming Darth Vader. Watch the greatest movie villain of all time turn evil because he's passed up for a promotion (Mace Windu: We do not grant you the rank of 'master'.), has a bad dream about his secret wife, commits Jedicide when an old man gives him a super-vague promise about cheating death, then gets burnt to a crisp because his teacher is standing on a hill (Obi-Wan: It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground.). So, Darth Vader is a whiny, dumb, easy-to-manipulate lapdog who got his suit because he couldn't quite jump high enough. Mystery solved. Thanks for clearin' that up, George. Experience the best Star Wars prequel...by default, simply because something occasionally happens, even if that something is a lizard chasing a robot on a unicycle. But don't worry, fans of sitting and talking, because every time things start to get interesting, George Lucas gives us some of the sittiest, talkiest scenes in the trilogy, featuring council meetings, therapy sessions, commutes, weird bubble shows, and just staring out of the window, all sloooowly building up to the most obvious reveal of all time: that the evil Sith Lord is the sinister old guy who talks exactly like the evil Sith Lord (Palpatine). (gasps) Gasp! Not the guy who does four evil head turns in one conversation (Palpatine: The Sith and Jedi are similar in almost every way... Palpatine: And the Jedi don't? Palpatine: The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities... Palpatine: Not from a Jedi.)! What a twist! After two pointless, wheel-spinning movies, watch a finale where Anakin goes from peaceful Jedi to child-murdering maniac in less than ten minutes... Anakin: It's not the Jedi way. He must live! (text appears reading "9 minutes later...") Sors Bandeam: There are too many of them. What are we going to do? (Anakin turns on his lightsaber) ...followed by twenty minutes of George Lucas jamming everyone into their New Hope starting positions, even if it ruins the franchise continuity, like how did Leia remember her mom's face? (Leia: She was very beautiful.) Why didn't Obi-Wan remember Leia? (Obi-Wan: That boy is our last hope./'Yoda': No. There is another.) How did Owen and Beru age forty years in twenty years? Why does all the galaxy's technology look like it got worse? And how can we ever take Darth Vader seriously again after we've seen this? Darth Vader: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! "NOOOOOOOOO" is right. Starring The Following Proof That More Does Not Equal Better: 1 Ham-Handed Cameo (Yoda: Good-bye, Chewbacca.), 2 Disposable CGI Armies, 2 Cyborgs with Breathing Problems (Darth Vader and General Grievous), 4 Lightsabers at the Same Time, 4 Unnecessary CGI Flippy Jumps, 8 Severed Limbs, About 17 Things R2-D2 Couldn't Do in the Original, and Thousands of Highly Trained Jedi Knights Going Down Like Total Punks. Seriously? You can cut through droids and clones like tissue paper, and that's how you go out? That's, that's pathetic, man. for Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith - Star Wars Episode 111: The Force Aweakens. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Star Wars Episode 111: The Force Aweakens If you think the movie was bad, wait until you see what they cut out. (shows a deleted scene from the film) Anakin (looking at a part from R2-D2): It's broken. Can you understand what he's saying? I'm pretty sure that 'beep (blooping noise)' is 'down'. Oh, yes, yes, yes, you're right, 'beep (blooping noise)' is 'up'. Darth Vader: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailer for every film in the Star Wars film series: The Phantom Menace,''' Attack of the Clones,' A New Hope',' The Empire Strikes Back', Return of the Jedi,' The Force Awakens',' Rogue One',' The Last Jedi',' Solo: A Star Wars Story '''and Star Wars Spinoffs.'' * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith'' has a 93.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Screen Rant wrote that "after a decade's worth of pondering over what went wrong, this latest Honest Trailer certainly does a fine job of succinctly listing all of Lucas' widely-perceived missteps with his otherwise revered feature film franchise." IndieWire highlighted Screen Junkies' criticisms against the acting, the dialogue, and noted the film's biggest flaw was "building up the Darth Vader reveal, but giving the character a fairly ridiculous setup to sell his turn to the Dark Side." CinemaBlend wrote that the Honest Trailer was "a downright drubbing" and remarked "you might think it’s easy to pick at a movie that most people don’t like, but, let’s be honest here, with a film like this, it would be hard to pick out only six minutes that deserve to mocked." Geek Tryant wrote that "the latest '''Honest Trailer from Screen Junkies tears this movie apart in so many amusingly brutal ways. I really think you're going to enjoy the ass-whooping that this film gets." Production Credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr and Andy Signore Edited by Anthony Falleroni External links * 'Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Gets an Honest Trailer '- Screen Rant article * 'Watch: Honest Trailer For The Ridiculous, Overacted, Disappointing Mess ‘Star Wars: Episode III — Revenge Of The Sith’ ' - IndieWire article * 'Revenge Of The Sith Honest Trailer Proves The Prequels Are Worse Than You Remembered '- CinemaBlend article * 'Brutally Honest Trailer For STAR WARS: REVENGE OF THE SITH '- Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:Star Wars Category:Franchises Category:2000s Category:Prequels Category:George Lucas Category:Season 6 Category:20th Century Fox Category:Lucasfilm Category:Disney